Indescribable
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: HELLFIRE #6: Ugly sweaters, golden lights, the family together, and ivory snow. Who said Christmas was just a holiday for humans?


-Merry Christmas everybody! I can only get on the internet for like, two more days, because I don't have it at home, and I post everything on here while I'm at school. So I'm getting the Christmas fic out fast! XD

I'm sorry about how short this turned out, but I thought it'd be nice to leave it like this and MAYBE have a part two later on...after Christmas, maybe... ;)

Anyway, this is just a short "break" from the main storyline of Hellfire, to give you all a chance to see our favorite demon on Christmas. I hope you like it and please leave a review to let me know what you think! Have an awesome Christmas, everyone (hopefully I get enough money to buy me the Scorch Trials from iTunes XD).-

-Indescribable-

It was Christmas Eve and the Park's house was full of laughter and conversation. The grandparents had come over, as had three of Minho's little cousins, and his crazy older cousin, Bella. They were making a mess in the kitchen right now. Golden lights twinkled on the windows outside, illuminating the falling snow to ivory stars. There was a brightly decorated Christmas tree in the living room and decorations on the walls. Mrs. Park couldn't have been happier.

Minho couldn't have been more stressed.

For starters, he'd nearly had a heart attack when his mother walked in on him getting dressed and almost saw his Circle. He couldn't help the way he'd yelped like a girl and thrown a shirt over his arm. It wasn't his fault; who wanted their mother to see a demonic tattoo on her son's arm?

THEN, his insane cousins had gotten here. Minho couldn't stand his cousins. The little ones ran all over the house and ate everything. Bella, who hardly ever saw him, got it in her head to flirt with every member of the male species. This included Minho, unfortunately. As if that wasn't awkward enough, his family was CONSTANTLY asking him why he was still single. (he kinda wasn't, but it was a long story.) He never knew what to say, other than, "sorry I'm gay and all the guys at school are straight." It was working. So far.

The night was only made worse by his mother's insistence on him wearing an ugly sweater. Yes, it was an ugly sweater family gathering. Minho considered shooting himself when he saw what his mother had picked out for him: a black sweater with a picture of a mug of hot chocolate on the front. There were sewn-on marshmallows and a freaking red heart on the thing. Minho argued with her for an hour before she forced him into it.

Life sucked.

"Minho? Honey?" Mrs. Park was calling from the living room again. It was hard to hear over the obnoxious laughing from Mia and Max, two of the triplet cousins. They were seven years old, all with dark brown hair and eyes, and throwing whipped cream at each other. The kitchen table was covered in it.

"What?" Minho yelled back, too busy to find her in the house. He was trying to wipe up the table with a wet rag and it wasn't working.

"Did you invite someone over?"

"No, why?"

"I think there's someone at the door. Could you see who it is, please?"

Huffing a sigh, Minho tossed the rag down with a splat. "Sure." Then he pointed threateningly at his cousins. "If you throw that one more time, I will chuck it out the window," he warned, dark eyes serious.

Max and Mia exchanged a glance. Then they started giggling as though Minho was being unbelievably silly. Max hefted the can of whipped cream and scooped up a big glob of it. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and Minho didn't think he should stick around to see what happened. The last thing he needed right now was to get into a throwing match with whipped cream and his younger cousin.

"I mean it," he said, as he rounded the table and started to leave the kitchen. "I'll come back, and if there's any more whipped cream on the walls, I'm taking it."

"Okay, Minho!" Mia answered cheerfully. It was clear that she didn't believe a word he'd said.

Minho turned away from them and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. There was no happy ending to this night, that much was becoming evident. His only hope was trying to survive until everyone left. I hope whoever this is is prepared for this crap, he thought. Striding through the dining room, the white walls decked out in more lights, he crossed into the front hall. The living room was to his right, warmly lit and full of talking. He could hear the deep rumble of his grandfather's voice, followed by his father's lighter one. They were talking about sports or something. How nice. Sighing, Minho took the doorknob and swung the front door open. He already had a question on his lips, but it died as soon as he saw their surprise visitor.

Oh my God.

"What is it with you humans and these sweaters of yours?" Newt asked, his sickly-sweet voice twining with the snowflake-speckled air. He was too far away from the door to have knocked at all, but then again, he probably didn't need to be that close to knock. Minho wasn't sure how demonic magic worked. He wasn't sure how his lungs were still working, to be honest.

"W—what...?" was all that came out when he opened his mouth.

Newt, leaning a shoulder against one of the porch's wooden supports, gave a little shiver. "Oh, I've forgotten how delightful it is when you stutter." Blonde hair flopped across his eyes, but he looked as though he couldn't care less. While on the subject of looks, he looked painfully gorgeous. The loose sweater he wore was blood-red and was lovely with his black skinny jeans. He actually had black Converses on and Minho couldn't get over how much he loved that. A tiny golden cross twinkled from a long chain around Newt's neck; it was both mocking and beautiful around a demon's throat.

Minho stood, gawking, for thirty full seconds. Then he took a steadying breath. "What're you doing here?" His voice came out a lot higher than it should have.

"Why, I came to visit my little human for Christmas," Newt answered cheerfully.

"Well...obviously, but, I mean...you're a demon!"

"So?"

"Do you CELEBRATE Christmas?"

"Well, no. But I thought I'd make an exception this year."

Minho rubbed at a temple with his fingers. This was a whole new level of strange for him, and he'd been dealing with strange things for a while now. From inside the house, he heard his mother calling to him. "Minho? Who's at the door?"

"Nobody!" Minho yelled back. It was all he could think of in short notice. Then he turned his gaze back to Newt. "Okay, listen, do you—?" Then he yelped, because Newt was suddenly directly in front of him. Their closeness sent an electric charge shooting up his spine and he could've sworn he felt Newt's body heat. Stammering, he managed to get his question out: "d—do you even know HOW to celebrate Christmas?"

"Not exactly," Newt answered, then pitched his voice down to a sultry murmur. "But I'm sure we can think of a few ways to celebrate together..." Stepping forward, their bodies almost brushing now, he trailed fingertips down Minho's chest.

Minho barely bit back a low sound. "Newt," he said firmly. "My family's right inside." Apparently, the lower, sterner tone wasn't the right choice.

Newt released a sigh and traced the heart on Minho's sweater with a finger. "Say my name like that again," he whispered, lifting hooded blue eyes to Minho's face.

Minho stared dumbly as Newt stretched up on tiptoe, curling a hand round the back of his neck. His intentions were clear and Minho couldn't help but do as the demon said. "Newt," he breathed out, and then their lips met. Newt kissed him softly, but thoroughly, and Minho gave a little moan into his mouth. His hands came to Newt's waist, aching to feel bare skin instead of the soft sweater. He would've happily kissed Newt right there on the porch for the rest of the night. But, unfortunately...

"Minho?" Bella's high voice met his ears a moment too late. "Why is the door open—Ooooooh! I didn't know you have a boyfriend!"

Minho jerked away from Newt instantly, flushing crimson. It didn't help that Newt growled in disappointment. Bella was admiring the scene with her keen brown eyes, tucking a curl of ebony hair behind her ear. She bounced on her toes when she saw Newt turn his fiery eyes on her. "Wow, scratch that, a HOT boyfriend!" she corrected herself.

"Bella," Minho warned. "He's not my—" Then he stopped, because what else was Newt, really? It did feel kinda weird to call a demon his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah right," she replied, and rolled her eyes. "I guess I didn't just see you two all over each other then, huh?"

"We were NOT all over each other."

"Riiiiight." Completely ignoring his protest, she threw her brightest grin on Newt. "It is so nice to meet you," she said and held out a hand. "I'm Minho's cousin, Bella. You are his boyfriend, right?"

Tossing a smooth smile at Minho, Newt shook her hand. It was such an utterly human gesture that it made Minho's mind spin. "Yes," he answered, "I am Minho's boyfriend. Shy, isn't he?" Two sentences from that rich silver voice had Bella collapsing into giggles. If it bothered Newt, he didn't show it. "I'm Newt."

"Ooh, interesting name! Where did you find him, Minho?"

Minho wasn't sure how to keep up if this line of questioning went much farther. "Um...school," he answered. "I mean, he doesn't go to Glade High. But I met him at a..." He racked his brain desperately for an idea. "...track meet."

Bella nodded. "Oh, I see, I see. Maybe I should go to these track meets more often because I NEVER meet guys like this." For emphasis, she gestured enthusiastically at Newt.

Newt just lowered his eyes in feigned bashfulness, sly as a fox. "Thank you."

Minho rolled his eyes and Bella started hopping from foot to foot gleefully. "Ohmygod, you are too sweet!" she gushed. "Come inside! Minho, close the door, I'm gonna go tell your mom."

"Aw—what?" Minho asked, stepping past Newt to close the door behind the demon. "Don't tell her. She's just gonna make a big deal out of it and then EVERYBODY will."

"Who cares? They'll love him," she added in a whisper, leaning closer to her cousin. "I know I do." She admired Newt appreciatively as he stepped past her and into the house, her eyes lingering on those tight jeans.

Minho grimaced, feeling possessive, despite himself. "Stop staring at my boyfriend's ass," he muttered. He thought he saw Newt smile slightly, but he couldn't be sure.

Laughing, Bella smacked his arm. "Whatever. I'm gonna go find your mom and see what SHE thinks about all this." Then she scurried off before he could stop her. God help him.

Hurrying up to Newt, Minho halted the demon before he could enter the living room. His grandparents and his father were in there, and the conversation that was bound to come from them wasn't something he could deal with right now. "Okay, listen," he began, holding up his hands, "you can stay, but you can't, like, do anything...demon-y. My family had no idea I was...seeing you, and they'll freak out if things start happening. Okay?"

Newt just studied him, half a smirk dancing on his lips.

Minho blinked. "What?"

"I'm a powerful demon, who can control all of the Devil's hellfire," Newt replied simply, and then his smirk widened. "And your cousin thinks I'm hot."

"You're impossible," Minho deadpanned. "THAT'S what you noticed about all of this?" Shaking his head, he nearly laughed out loud at the absurdity of this night.

Newt's eyes sparked playfully. "She's one of those amusing humans, you know. Even demons don't have the patience for those ones." He slipped up next to Minho and traced one finger down his arm. "Was she really staring at me?"

"Yes," Minho growled, unable to help himself.

To his surprise, Newt purred and tucked himself up against Minho's side. "Oh, sweet thing, I love when you're possessive of me," he murmured, nuzzling Minho's neck.

His breath tickled Minho's skin and he shuddered. "Newt..." he warned.

Newt's grin was all fire. "You want me." It wasn't a question. Wordless, his hand on the small of Newt's back, Minho nodded. Newt splayed his hand on Minho's chest and let out a rough breath. "I think it will please you to know," he whispered silkily, "that I want you just as badly, Min."

You know what that nickname does to me, Minho thought. Newt ran his palm down Minho's chest and he made a soft noise. "You have to stop," he rasped.

"Fine," Newt hummed, pulling his hands away from Minho and slinging them in his pockets. "Only because of your family being here to interrupt things. We'll finish this conversation later, then, hm?"

Minho really didn't think he should say yes to that, but he found himself nodding anyway. He took his hand from Newt's waist with a reluctant slide across the demon's lower back. To his surprise, Newt had to look away, as though keeping himself composed. And—were his hands trembling?

He didn't have any more time to wonder. At that moment, his mother barged in from the dining room, black curls flying, and gasped when she saw Newt. "Oh my gosh, Bella was right!" she cheered, bringing her hands up to her chest. "Minho, why didn't you TELL me you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh God," Minho muttered. Beside him, Newt snickered, clearly enjoying all of the attention he was getting.

Mrs. Park hurried closer to the two and offered Newt a thousand-watt smile. "I cannot believe that my son never introduced you to us," she said. "I'm Marina, Minho's mother, and um, who might you be?" She asked it politely, but with that curious, excited manner mothers always did in these situations. It only made Minho's already-awful blush even worse.

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Park," Newt replied smoothly. "I'm Newt." He gave one of those knee-weakening smiles of his and the reaction was immediate.

"Oh, I am so happy Minho finally found someone! And so handsome, too, goodness! I'm just so—" She broke off with a delighted squeak and unexpectedly pulled Newt into a brief hug. It was the first time Minho had ever seen Newt so off-guard. Demons weren't exactly used to hugs, after all. He saw the demon blink in surprise, hands unsure halfway up in the air. Something about the expression made Minho's heart warm. When Mrs. Park drew back, Newt actually looked...sheepish.

"I'm very glad you decided to come over for Christmas," Mrs. Park went on, unaware of what she'd just caused. "We normally don't invite other people over; it's more a family thing. But of course you're very welcome if you're with Minho." Glancing over at her son, she raised her eyebrows. "Bella mentioned the two of you met at a track meet...?"

"Er, yes," he answered. "That's...um, that's right."

She cocked her head at Newt. "Are you in track, Newt?"

Gaze sliding away from her for a second, Newt let a smirk toy with his lips. There was something like a blue glow in his irises, but only Minho seemed to notice it. "Something like that."

Mrs. Park clasped her hands together happily. "Well, we'll have to meet the rest of your family sometime, then," she announced. "Do you live around here? Ooh, what church do you go to?"

Minho had to cut in then, because Newt looked like he was going to burst out laughing at the word "church." "Um, listen, Mom, we were kinda..." he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Of course, I'm sorry. You probably don't want me badgering you the whole night, huh?"

"Yeah." Minho breathed out in relief.

"Well, I think I'll go check on the cookies then. Your father won't stop asking about them." Mrs. Park cast a look heavenward.

Newt seemed to be full of surprises tonight, because he brightened at that. "Cookies?" he asked, with such boyish curiosity, it made Minho stare.

Mrs. Park beamed. "Yes, I made my special Christmas cookies just for tonight. They've been cooling, but I think they should be done by now." Waving a hand at her son, she began to head toward the dining room again. "Minho, why don't you show Newt around? I'm going to get those cookies out on plates for everybody."

"Sounds great, Mom," Minho replied distractedly. He was still watching Newt, caught in the sheer humanness of him tonight. "See ya."

With a last little wave, Mrs. Park hurried off.

Minho was still staring at Newt when the demon turned to give him an arched-brow glance. Eyes flickering silver-blue, Newt faced Minho more. "What?"

"Nothing, just..." Minho didn't know how exactly to put it into words. Instead, he managed a smile. "You like cookies?"

"We don't have them much in Hell, if you can believe that," Newt answered with a quirk of a smile.

Minho had to laugh, because here he was, talking to a demon about cookies in Hell. Normally, the conversation might've scared him, what with Newt's otherworldliness. But tonight, it only made a new warmth stir in his heart for Newt. Maybe the Christmas season was getting to him. Feeling suddenly daring, he cradled Newt's jaw in his hands and pulled him into a short kiss. The press of their mouths made Newt hum in delighted surprise and tilt into the contact. He tasted like fire. "You," Minho whispered against Newt's lips, "are indescribable." He figured the silver-tongued demon would like that compliment.

Judging by the disarming grin he received, he decided he was right. "My darling, my human," Newt murmured, leaning up for another stolen kiss, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
